


A marvelous meal

by Supernaturalfan01



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Cas eats Marve, Kinky, Same size vore, Soft Vore, Vore, safe vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:13:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21841969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supernaturalfan01/pseuds/Supernaturalfan01
Summary: After finally finding finding his grace, Cas decides to get back and eat Marve until he gets his full power back but Marve doesn’t seem to mind being inside Cas’ belly.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	A marvelous meal

While searching for his grace, Cas fell to the floor out of weakness, he was graceless, he was drained of his power and strength, he could feel his body getting more tired and weaker, he was so tired, his body was low on energy, and he was very hungry.

His stomach started growling and growling and it wouldn’t stop growling, his stomach started rumbling like crazy, he was starving inside, a supernatural force of hunger soon came over him.

Cas finally found his grace he sucks up his grace as travels through his vessel filling him with energy and giving him his strength back, he got most of his power back but still there was an empty spot inside him that wasn’t quite full, and that spot was inside his stomach.

”I got my grace back, but I’m not at full power, i need more substances, requires more nourishment” Cas said.

”You need a decent meal Cas, take me inside you, you can eat me until your grace recharges”.

“Marve you sure look tasty” Cas said licking his lips staring at the shorter man hungrily at the smaller man. 

Marve laughs with a goofy grin, in love with the idea.

Cas picks Marve up now that he had his supernatural strength it was easy just to pick people up, he peeled off Marve’s clothes like a banana stripping Marve of his clothes so he was naked and more soft so he would go down Cas’ throat smoother.

Marve stairs into the center of Cas’ blue eyes as the angel’s eyes light up with grace, Marve feels giddy as Cas starts tearing off Marve’s clothes.

Cas widened his jaw to supernatural sized, his mouth looked like me a lion and he pushed Marve inside his gapping maw.

The warm air of the angel’s hot breath hit Marve’s bear flesh warming his body.

”O ya, Cas thats feels nice” Marve said

The angel covered Marve’s body in tick wet, warm saliva.

Marve was socked in warm angel drool, as fresh spit was glistening all over his body, as the hungry angel was drenching his whole body in warm saliva, socking him in gooey spit.

Cas tastes molecules, lots of yummy molecules that were dashing across the angel’s sensitive tastebuds.

Marve’s flavor tastes delicious, Cas then stared moaning in delight.

The angel was swallowing down his prey, slowly swallowing the smaller man pushing him down his stretchy throat, swelling out his gullet and send him down the expanding esophaguses.

the small naked man glides down the angel’s throat with ease, tight, pink warm flesh clamped around Marve squirming inside Cas’ throat, squishing the man down the dark hole of soft, wet, Cas’ tight hole and pushing the man right into his belly.

Marve felt the tightness of the throat clamping against himself as the mussels pushed his body down into the entrance of the angel’s stomach.

The angel’s expanding stomach started to quickly round curving into a bloated balloon and swelled into a huge bulging bump, the increasing belly stretched out so far the stomach was bulging out into a enormous bulging belly the size of a boulder.

One by one the buttons popped off his shirt as the angel’s stomach grew bigger as Marvel filled the angel’s stomach, after Marve was completely inside the angel’s incredibly large & absolutely enormous mammoth belly a feeling of fullness then hit Cas.

The angel then forced out a huge, enormous, gigantic, massive, really long and really loud, rumbling, indecent, monster victory belch in triumph!

He burped ridiculously loud, as a huge, gigantic, massive, mighty, thunderous, epic, supernatural rumbling belch left his mouth along with a cloud of grace.

An enormous, massive, horrific, loud, monstrous burp was heard leaving the library echoing through the whole room.

EEE RRRRR UUUUUU RRRRRRRR PPP!!!

BBB EEEEEEE LLLLLLLLLL CCCCCCC HHHHH!!!

A really loud, horrifying, deep, unpleasant, mean, monstrous belch rumbled through the room like a sonic wave and every book fell off the shelf and was knocked down falling to the floor.

All the books crumbled and turned to dust as the powerful burp rumbled the library and roared through the room and shook the whole room like an earthquake..

The stomach muscles caved in and tightened after the release of air. The stomach then shrunk some as the stomach relished air and the stomach mussels relaxed. The stomach walls tightened around Marve squeezing, squishing, squashing in on him as he leaned closely and securely into the warmth of the cramped belly walls surrounding him.

Marve lays inside the angel’s oversized belly squirming inside Cas and cuddling against warm, soft, sack of flesh of the angel’s belly rubbing his hands against the hot, slick, tight, pink flesh.

There Marve laid squirming around wiggling worming inside Cas’ distended, swollen and enormous sized belly, kicking against the warm flesh and pushing the angel’s belly out as he settled into a comfort position.

Marve started rubbing his hands against the warm, pink rounded dome of flesh that held him prisoner, trapping him inside the angel’s giant stretched gut.

Cas was enjoying this a great deal and responds by placing his hand over his enormous stomach and pushing his hand in to the center his enlarged and enormous belly accidentally forcing out another huge rumbling burp.

EEUURRRRPP!

A big bellied trench coated man dressed in a long, tan coat with a completely huge, enormous, fat, mammoth round belly walked away with a very full and very stuffed belly. His very full stomach growls softly as it settles and adjusts to the heavy weight inside his very swollen belly. His belly then jiggles with the heavy weight that was filling his giant belly as he walked and Cas headed for the exit door leaving with a really big swollen belly big grin of satisfaction on his face.

His gut began rumbling loud because it was extremely full.

A really fat Cas left the library smiling, grinning and rubbing his extremely swollen belly and belching a few deep, hefty, heavy, gassy, rumbling monster burps and patting the dome of his full, large huge, enormous, massive, gigantic gut.

URRRRP!

BELLCCH!

Cas gave his enormous stomach a pat in approval and said, “A Marvelous Meal”.

Cas was rubbing, his gigantic belly, his giant, enormous, huge, fat, swollen, bulging belly and moaning in bliss to himself as he walked feeling all the weight inside his stomach.

The angel was carrying around such an enormous, round, swollen stomach, rubbing at his extremely full belly and moaning at how full his huge belly was as the heavy warm weight rests inside him.

”Thanks Marve you sure hit the spot” Cas said massaging his bloated, hard, swollen stomach, rubbing a hand over his enormous belly as his huge belly gurgles, and grumbles as Marve squirmed inside Cas’ belly struggling for freedom.

The angel’s stomach leaks out a small puddle of hot, yellow gastric acid from the crammed walls, flooding the stomach and bathing the naked man in a small pool of digestive fluids but not digesting or burning him, the fluids were socking his the smaller man’s body in their natural juices but the acid in the angel’s stomach was not burning his victim’s skin it was just softening him up and keeping him comfortable and cozy inside the angel’s stomach.

Marve begins to squirm in panic afraid of the strange, warm, yellow fluids filling the stomach and coating his skin in their juices. Marve was afraid of being digested by the acid leaking from the walls in the stomach of the trench coated angel man. He didn’t want to be digested.

The angel’s massive stomach was growling in protest as Marve started squirming intensely.

“Please don’t digest me Cas!” “I’m sorry!” “Please let me out!”

“Don’t worry Marve you are safe, I am not human so I won’t digest you and I will let you go when I get ALL of my grace back!”

”You know on second thought, it’s not so bad in hear Cas, I can get use to it in here.”

“It smells kind of sweet nice here it’s not stinky at all.” Marve said in pleasure mumbling in bliss as the angel’s grace surrounds him.

“BEELLCCH!”

“Marvelous” Cas said relishing another big, loud belch and he pats his huge, gigantic stomach rubbing at the huge lump in his swollen belly and blushing at the movements coming from the inside him. Cas was watching his massive belly making movements as his prey wiggles about inside his big, huge, extremely swollen, completely massive stomach.

Cas was wobbling to stand up, the weight of his huge, enormous belly kept him grounded so he sat down on the floor massaging his massive, gigantic stomach and took a nap resting his full belly and awakening refreshed and reenergized.


End file.
